


the transfer student

by kakug0



Category: Naruto, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mentions of Itachi, i put my heart n soul in this, mentions of Sawamura, mentions of kataoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakug0/pseuds/kakug0
Summary: miyuki falls in love with a mysterious transfer student.





	the transfer student

**Author's Note:**

> pls njoy my work

there he was, the new transfer student. spikey black hair, deep black eyes to match, and a scowl on his face. miyuki didn't know how to feel about him, hell, he didn't even know his name. he'd suddenly been transferred just that morning.

"what's the transfer student's name?" he asked tetsu who was conviently walking past him at that exact moment.

tetsu kept looking forward but said, "sasuke uchiha."

sasuke uchiha? where had miyuki heard that name before? it sounded oddly shounen manga-ish. well, no matter. even if he did look like an action series rip-off, apparently he was a pitcher and all miyuki could hear was kataoka putting him in charge of the transfer.

that's exactly what happened, time skip a week later.

breaking ball after breaking ball, this guy reminded miyuki a lot of furuya except he seemed somewhat useful with stamina. miyuki couldn't really get a word out of him except, "yes senpai" and "why am I here instead of avenging my clan." whatever the hell that means, anyway.

it was time for his first game and since sawamura never really existed in their team anyway, sasuke took his place. surprisngly kataoka let him on the mound in the first inning. sasuke was a natural talent and he kept shutting out the batters but when it came time to bat, he only got fouls.

miyuki pulled him aside, "sasuke-kun, you have to focus," he lectured, using his genius brain to think of more ways to get him to listen.

"tch, all i can do is think of how my brother murdered my clan, cut me some slack," sasuke snapped back.

miyuki's head tilted. "i don't know what that means, but use whatever that is to make your batting as good as your pitching."

sasuke gasped, "gaspu", and nodded, looking away while he blushed. "tch, fine."

after that, sasuke got a homerun. miyuki clapped a lot. and in the final inning, sasuke also the closer, and when he shut out the last of the batters on the other team using something really weirdly red called a "sharingan" or whatever, seidou ran over to congratulate him. miyuki swore he heard a tiny, "where's sawamura?" but disregarded it as he patted his protege on the head. he also disregarded the, "did he just kill the other team?" since all he could focus on was sweaty out of breath sasuke.

"good job, sasuke-kun," he said softly.

sasuke blushed, "tch...it's...thanks to you, senpai," and then they kissed on the mound.

"of course it was," miyuki said softly. "i'm the best, but you're cool i guess."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you njoyed my work


End file.
